


Lovers

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Double Penetration, F/M, Het, Misuse of Personas, Multi, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, misuse of healing magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Souji was given the power to summon various mythological beings was probably not so they could help screw his girlfriend senseless - but Rise is certainly not going to complain.</p>
<p>The prompt was for this was <i>Souji/any S.Link/any Persona of that same Arcana</i> and Souji/Rise/Raphael was one of the suggestions they gave, so I went with that. Also Cybele, because I think Cybele is cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

It may be considered cheating, since they all promised to never come here alone, but there are still two of them even if Rise can't fight, and is has been a long time since the old castle held a threat for any of them.

"What do you have for me today?" asks Rise, and wraps her naked form in a red velvet curtain.

Souji, also naked, gives no answer because she'll find that out for herself as two slender swords flash out and the curtain falls in pieces around her.

As the metal clatters on the floor and blue and white hands come up to cup her breasts.

Rise shrieks as strong fingers knead her supple flesh and pull at her nipples, already hard and deep pink, glowing in sharp contrast with the blue skin.

"C- Cybele," she says and squirms in a grip she can never hope to break, "right, right Sen-"

The words cut for another shriek when Cybele's left hand drops form her chest and smacks roughly against her exposed crotch. Rise's body twitches and arches and she reaches behind her, fingers digging into Cybele's unseen hips and silently urging her on. 

The persona rubs against her for a few seconds before it raises that hand again, up to Rise's lips, bidding her to taste herself. When she hesitates, it pinches a pink nipple and twists cruelly, and the slick fingers slip inside as Rise's mouth opens in a cry of lust-mixed pain.

Souji leans against a marble pillar and strokes his cock, watches her suck Cybele's fingers as they thrust deep in her mouth. Though part of him, each creature has its own personality, and Cybele is wild, somewhat cruel and capricious. It knows the limits, though, and he will not let it do anything Rise truly doesn't want. 

The persona chuckles darkly and pulls out, slaps its wet fingers over Rise's clit again and moves down, middle two fingers sinking into the tight opening below. 

Rise squeals and whimpers and shakes her head, but he knows even without looking that she's already wet and ready for it. Having her nipples pinched always has that effect. 

Cybele adds a third finger and _pulls up_ until Rise is standing on her tiptoes, legs trembling, back sharply arched, shoulders pressed hard against Cybele's chest, giving an excellent view of those blue fingers as they push into her wet, pink flesh.

Drops of clear slick fluid splash and pool on the cold stone floor between Rise's feet as the persona begins to thrust in earnest, each thrust accompanied by an audible smack as its palm slaps against Rise's clit. And Rise yelps and bucks, fingers clawing at the persona's hips and thighs, uselessly scratching at the white-striped blue flesh.

Souji grits his teeth and begins to pump his fist faster, drops his left hand to wrap around his base and cup his balls, adding a light pressure. His cock and fingers are glistening with precome, almost as wet as Rise's exposed flesh.

Cybele takes its hand of Rise's tits long enough to make a beckoning gesture.

He doesn't let his hand stop even for an instant as he walks up to them. Rise, eyes squeezed shut, body shaking, doesn't notice. Not until Cybele kicks her legs out from under her and forces her to her knees, fingers still pumping between her legs. Then her mouth and eyes both grow wide with surprise, and Souji takes the opportunity to slide his cock between her lips. Rise's jaw trembles and Cybele's right hand rises from her chest to slip two fingers in next to Souji's cock, between Rise's teeth, preventing her from biting down.

He begins to thrust and Rise moans and gurgles around his cock, tongue lashing eagerly at his flesh, even as Cybele's fingers bury themselves in her and take her closer and closer to the edge. But she's not the only one; Souji is close already, and he never comes faster than when Rise is sucking him. He can't even last a minute before he feels the tension in his cock, in his stomach and balls begin to boil over, past the point of no return, and he groans as he comes, filling Rise's mouth with spurt after spurt of hot fluid, thrusting as deep as he dares. She makes high-pitched noises and struggles to swallow it all, but Cybele's fingers prevent her from closing her lips and some of it dribbles down her chin and drips on her flushed chest where it mingles with her sweat and runs in rivulets down her heaving chest and stomach.

Souji just groans and keeps thrusting in her mouth, hands fisting in her hair, finding those twin tails excellent handles.

Finally, he pulls his spent cock out of Rise's mouth and Cybele grins wolfishly, whispers an incantation, and a pale blue cloud gathers around his crotch, accompanied by a cold, tingling sensation. Moments later, he's growing hard again, even harder than before, and Rise's eyes widen and she makes futile efforts to raise her head enough to wrap her lips around him again.

Then yelps as Cybele pulls her fingers out, both of her mouth and her cunt, and again as she collapses on her back when the persona disappears.

Rise presses her hands against her sensitive, aching sex and whimpers, fingers working frantically. "You can't- can't just _leave_ me like this!" she wails as she thrusts her hips up, begging for more, for release. She had been so close, so very close, and nothing she can do to herself even comes close to the feeling of Cybele's fingers inside her, hitting just the right spots, all beyond her control.

Souji takes her wrists and pulls her hands away. "Ssh," he whispers, leaning over her, "you'll come, I promise."

Rise whimpers again, but stops struggling, moans as he kisses her and pulls her up on her knees. She sways unsteadily as he moves behind her, fingers teasing her breasts, lips and teeth working at her neck, ears, shoulders, and she trembles as he whispers a name against her skin.

"Raphael."

There is a flash of blue light, a flutter of enormous wings, and the persona comes before them: an imposing figure in shining armour and pale blue cloth, shining golden hair over glowing blue eyes, and radiant wings in red and gold wrapped around its shoulders like a mantle.

Souji issues a silent command, and Rise squeals as the armour drops away, revealing a sculpted, chiselled body, entirely human, except that it's half again the size of any mortal man.

Between the angel's smooth muscled thighs hangs the biggest cock she has ever seen, not even hard yet, and she's reaching for it before she even realizes what she's doing.

Souji laughs and wraps his arms around her, cock pressing up against her ass, hands groping her tits roughly. "Suck him first," he says, breath hot next to her ear. "Then I want to see if you can take both of us."

Rise whimpers and moves her hips against him, strokes his cock between her buttocks, wants him inside her _now_ , and the angel too, but even though Souji thrusts back against her, sliding his length against her, he clearly doesn't intend to fuck her quite yet.

There's only one way to make him do it, so she slowly begins to crawl over to the persona, eyes fixed on the _thing_ between its legs.

As she comes closer, it kneels gracefully, so she doesn't have to rise on her unsteady legs.

She wraps her hand around the massive cock and strokes slowly, lightly, marvelling at the texture, the heat, the way she can feel every vein under the velvet skin. Then, cautiously, she sticks her tongue out and runs it across the slit at the tip of the wide, reddish head. It tastes different from Souji, doesn't taste _human_ at all, not salty, just the faint tang of perfectly clean skin and something else, some kind of... blue taste?

The definition matters less and less as the angel's cock slowly hardens in her grasp, growing thicker and longer still. She gasps as it rises, coming to point upward at a sharp angle. Gasps again when she tries to pull it down so she can reach it with her mouth, but _can't_ , finds her own body rising instead as she pulls harder. 

Souji chuckles behind her and helps her up on her knees, and positions himself behind her, supporting her and running his hands over her heated body, her tits, her thighs, her ass. She opens her mouth and lowers herself over Raphael's cock, but she can't get more than part of the head inside before it strains against her teeth and she has to pull back, leaving part of it glistening with her saliva.

"You can't hurt him," Souji says. He bites her ear and pushes lightly against the back of her head, urging her down on the angel's cock again. "Take as much as you can."

She needs no further incitement, even though she winces as her teeth scrape against that soft skin, but the persona shows no signs of discomfort.

Instead, it makes a deep groan as the head of its cock pops inside her mouth.

It fills her so much that she can barely move her tongue against it, but still she reaches around and digs her fingers into the persona's ass and pulls - not pulling it towards her, pulling _herself_ towards _it_ \- and manages to get a tiny bit more of its shaft inside before she feels the head pushing against the back of her throat and has to pull back.

Souji moans at the slippery, slick noise her lips make as they slide over the hard rod, his own cock twitching against her ass, and she feels it growing slick as precome oozes down his shaft.

"Fuck me," she whispers over her shoulders as she spreads her saliva on the angel's prick with both hands, "fuck me, Senpai."

Souji's hands tighten around her breasts, pressing her harder against his chest. "Fuck," he breathes, and she sucks in a quick breath as he pulls roughly at her nipples. 

" _Yes_ ," she replies and shivers, and doesn't know herself is she means the way his hands are working on her or if she's confirming the desire to have his cock inside her, or both, or more.

He can't resist this, there's no _way_ he can ignore that earnest request.

Rise's body grows rigid as she feels him slide down, over the cleft of her ass, until he finally, _finally_ reaches her sopping, dripping sex, pushes in between her lips and until his cock lies firmly pressed across her clit, and she bites her lip and trembles as he pushes back and forth, using the ridge of his glans to stimulate her sensitive button.

"Inside," she demands, even as her hips begin to move against him, trying to increase the friction.

He doesn't argue, just pulls back until he's positioned at her entrance, and his hands drop from her chest to wrap firmly around her hips.

She yelps when he suddenly thrusts in, hard, deep, hips slapping hard against her ass.

And again when he pulls out and does it again.

"Keep going," he growls, letting go of her left hip to push her head down against the angel's cock again. She needs no encouragement, she only stopped because she _had_ to, and she begins to lick the entire length of the persona's shaft, covering it in a sheen of saliva; sucks at it, as deep as she can, bobs her head up and down, even though it makes her teeth scrape against it. It's soft, but it's hard, like a few layers of velvet over a solid stone core, and she can't even see a mark on the slick skin when she pulls her head back and kisses the spots where her teeth were grinding against it. Raphael's wings flutter slightly at that and a large hand comes down to stroke her hair, to encourage her. 

"Go on," she says, looking up, not so much at his face but at that statuesque body, impossibly _inhumanly_ perfect and unblemished. "Push it in." And she opens her mouth, hovering over the tip of that huge cock, breathing hotly against it.

Raphael obeys, hand firm at the back of her head, hips moving slowly forward, and Rise whimpers and squeals, knows that she can do nothing to _stop_ it even if she wanted to, and it turns her on something incredibly, knowing that she's being fucked and is helpless to stop it.

Still, there has to be limits and Raphael stops where she needs it, with little more than just the head of its cock inside her mouth. It keeps it there for a few moments while she awkwardly tries to move her tongue against it before beginning to pull out.

Rise squeaks as it suddenly pushes back in again, faster, more forcefully.

Souji picks up the pace behind her, slamming his hips harder against her ass, shaking her, but the angel keeps her head steady as it, too, begins to move faster, until it nearly matches Souji's frantic pace, fucking her mouth with short but powerful strokes, and she moans hoarsely around it, vision blurring as the sense of helplessness and Souji's cock pushing into her and his hard grip on her hips begin to push her closer and closer to the edge.

But again, she's denied that final, liberating release as Souji pulls out and takes his hands off her, then pulls her off the persona's cock as well. 

She doesn't have time to complain, because he tells her, even as he pushes Raphael's hand off her and yanks her head back by her hair, that he wants to see her _fuck_ it.

She looks from Souji, leering as he leans over her, to the wet, twitching cock she was just sucking on and nods, and Souji laughs at her desperation and smacks her ass.

"Stand up," he says, and both she and the persona obey, though Rise's legs tremble and shake.

Even with both of them standing, Raphael's cock is within reach of her mouth, and she almost instinctively leans in against it before she remembers Souji's grip on her hair.

When she straightens up, he lets go, and Raphael reaches down to wrap its hands around her waist. It encircles her entirely as it lifts her up, turns her around and raises her, close to its chest.

Then lowers her down until she is sitting over its cock, sees it jutting out between her legs, feels it twitch against her with each powerful heartbeat.

It's almost enough, _almost_ enough to make her come right then and there, and she whimpers and rubs her legs together, feeling the massive _thing_ pressing hard against her thighs.

Raphael raises her up and leans back, angling its cock up until she feels the tip pushing in between her moistened lips.

Souji looks on and strokes his cock, well lubricated with her juices, and grins.

Raphael relaxes its grip, and she _falls_.

Rise lets out a shrill cry as it impales her and she comes helplessly, arms and legs dangling and twitching, kicking weakly, fingers scrabbling uselessly against the angel's impenetrable skin.

It's like her entire weight is being supported by its cock, rammed into the very core of her being, and she can't stop _coming_.

Raphael doesn't even move.

It just keeps her impaled on its cock, hands wrapped loosely around her to keep her from falling as she jerks and twitches with orgasm after orgasm.

It goes on for hours, for days, for weeks. She loses all concept of time, can't see, can't hear, can't feel anything except the boiling, raging energy radiating out from the cock buried inside her and through her entire body, makes her eyes roll up in her skull; makes her hands and feet clench and claw at the air, at the angel; makes her his thrust wildly, back and forth, from side to side, in circles, until she's not even sure what her body is doing because she's so full of sensations that she's afraid she'll burst. She just barely realizes what's happening when Souji comes as well, spurts his load over both her legs and the persona's with a guttural groan, a brief sense of heat.

When Raphael finally pulls her off its cock, it takes her several moments to realize that she's _empty_ and hangs weakly twitching in the air; barely notices that she's being lowered until her feet touch the floor, slippery with the sweat and come dripping from her tired body, and she just knows she can't possibly be expected to _stand_.

Souji supports her, and she hangs limp in his grasp, only barely hearing the persona muttering something behind her. Moments later, a cold, tingling sensation envelops her, a glittering cloud surrounding both her and Souji, and then she feels him getting hard again, throbbing against her stomach, and her own fatigue melts away. When he releases her, she finds that she can stand, though it's still on wobbly legs.

Souji strokes his re-energized cock and grins.

"You think you can handle both?"

Rise nods firmly, not finding her voice, but oh _god_ yes, she wants both of them. Wants. _Needs_.

Souji's grin grows wider. 

"So where do you want him?"

She doesn't know if she can take him again, if she can take him _anywhere_ , but she wants to look at Souji when he fucks her, not at the persona, and so she hesitantly puts a hand on her ass, a finger slipping inside that tight, tiny opening.

"My ass," she says, hesitantly. 

Souji's hand moves faster on his cock. "Fuck," he says, plain and simple, and kneels in front of her, tongue sliding up between her thighs. She yelps as it finds her clit, then yelps again as he reaches behind her and begins to work his finger in next to hers, his other hand still stoking his cock. She tangles the fingers on her free hand in his hair and grinds against him, forcing his finger in and out of her ass, her clit against his lips and tongue, and gives a frustrated whimper when he pulls back despite that trembling death-grip.

"I'll lie down," he offers as way of explanation, and pulls her down with him. She knows what he's after and kneels over his head, bending down over his body to wrap her lips around his cock, and he groans in appreciation as her tongue works on him.

Groans and adds a second finger in her ass.

"Pull out," he orders after a few thrusts, before going back to sucking on her clit and replaces her finger with a third of his.

She feels stretched already, but it's not enough yet, nowhere near enough, as Souji is happily reminding her between licks and lashes of his tongue. 

"He's bigger than this," he tells her as those three fingers wiggle inside her, all buried to the third knuckle. "Much bigger."

Rise just whimpers around his cock and drops her head, and Souji whimpers in turn as her nose presses against his balls, her chin against his lower stomach. He's not small by any means, but he's still _human_ and it's not even uncomfortable when she's this turned on, taking him all the way. But she pulls back quickly, because he always comes too quickly when she does that and she still wants him elsewhere.

"It's - it's okay," he pants behind her, "I can get hard again, keep going, keep..."

The words are lost in another groan as she takes pity on him and wraps her lips around him again, slides all the way down to his balls, humming deeply around him.

Souji gasps against her clit and stops thrusting his fingers in her ass, his other hand coming up to grasp her hip with trembling fingers, and he thrusts his hips up against her, sliding in and out of her throat.

It just takes him a few moments to come, bucking and roaring, and she feels him twitch, just a little disappointed that she doesn't get to taste all that come.

When he's soft again, she slips him out of her mouth and watches fascinated as Raphael lets a swirl of blue mist gather around his groin. A few seconds later, Souji's cock is hard again and pressing wetly up against her cheek, covered in come and slimy saliva, and he grunts underneath her.

"Think you can take me now?" she asks, teasingly, and Souji thrusts his fingers hard inside her in response.

"Turn around," he says, voice deep and hoarse. She obeys, carefully, as to not pull herself off his fingers. But Souji has other ideas and pulls out on his own as she kneels over his hips, puts his hands on her hips once more and pulls her down firmly on his cock.

She lowers herself down against his chest and feels Raphael kneel behind her, wings folding neatly behind him, and then two thick fingers sliding inside her tight, slick ass.

Those two fingers are already spreading her wider than Souji's three, wider than his cock, and she can feel them rubbing against his length through the thin layer of flesh separating her two entrances.

The angel dribbles a thick glob of spit on her ass and slowly, laboriously pushes a third finger inside.

Rise tries to whimper, but can't make a sound. It's stretching her, wider than ever before, wider than anything she has ever taken there, and it's not _done_ yet.

She arches up as Souji begins to move, slowly. She's tight around him, tighter than usual, and she'll only get tighter when the persona finally _fucks_ her. She's still not sure she can take it, but at the same time wants nothing more than to _try_ , to feel every inch of that massive cock inside her again, together with Souji's.

He reaches around her and puts his hands on her ass, fingers digging into her flesh, helping the persona spread her open.

"Are you ready?" he asks, a serious question, even though she feels him trembling with anticipation. She nods, still hesitant, but she won't know unless she _tries_ , and she has to try, she can not _not_ try, and nods again with more conviction.

Raphael pulls its fingers out, and she feels her ass strain to close up, but Souji's fingers dig harder into her cheeks and keep her open until the persona positions its cock at her entrance and...

_...pushes_.

She shrills as it pops inside, not a cry of passion this time, and Souji is aware enough to know the difference even without the way her eyes are wide and pleading.

"What's wrong?" he asks, slowly loosening his grip on her ass.

"I can't - It's too big - It _hurts_!"

He lays a finger over her lips. "Ssh," he whispers, and even as he speaks, she feels the familiar cold, tingling sensation envelop her hips and aching ass, and the pain melts away, leaving only the sensation of being _stretched_ , of being utterly filled, and it's almost as unbearable now, but for different reasons, and the moment Raphael starts to move again she _comes_ , bucking and heaving and twisting, cunt and ass clamping down on their invading cocks, fire running through her body and stars bursting before her eyes before she collapses panting on Souji's chest.

"Fuck," he whispers, and she arches up and shrieks as he begins to move under her, making one fading orgasm sputter and burst into something even stronger.

" _Fuck_!" he repeats as he picks up the pace, thrusting fast and hard, fingers digging into her hips, and she vaguely feels Raphael start to slide further inside before she's too far gone to care.

When she comes to, lying against Souji's chest once more, she feels the angel's hips against her ass, feels its cock _deep_ inside, touching parts of her that have never been touched, utterly filling her. She almost loses it again when she feels it pull out until just the head of its cock is inside her before it starts to push in again.

She thinks she can feel every vein, every fold of skin, as it buries itself deep, deep in her yielding flesh.

She feels _burning_ , white-hot and all-consuming, and thrusts back against them, the boy and angel both, forcing them deeper, harder. 

They do not hesitate to accept the invitation, and she cried out again when she feels both of them hilt themselves inside her.

Falls silent as she feels Souji's hand slip in underneath her, fingers closing over her clit. Then she _tries_ to scream, but no sound comes out of her wide open mouth as she shakes and bucks between them, every nerve on fire. She is vaguely aware that she squirts as she comes, covering Souji's stomach with her fluids, but it doesn't matter, she doesn't care because she feels _them_ come as well, feels every hot spurt, in both her cunt and ass, feels them rubbing together inside her, fucking her, filling her, stretching her and _coming_ , and she finally finds her voice again and _screams_ , voice shrill and breaking. She claws at Souji's chest and shoulders, at his arms, until Raphael takes her arms and locks them at her sides and it only makes her come harder, harder, until the persona is spent and vanishes in a burst of blue light, leaving just her and Souji, bucking and twisting in a tangle of arms and legs.

And one last time, Rise's mind goes blank as the sensory overload numbs her entire being.

A little later, she laughs tiredly as she lies in a pool of sweat and come, arms and legs spread. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Senpai?"

"All the time," Souji replies, lying next to her.

Rise laughs again. He sounds so fucking smug when he says that, but she _can't move_. Any other guy, she'd have to smack him for a remark like that. But Souji? Souji fucking well _deserves_ it.

And he deserves it even more for gently lifting her wet, trembling body and cradling her softly against his chest while she recovers, on her own this time, no magic involved, because it would ruin the afterglow.

No matter how much of a smug bastard he is, he's _her_ smug bastard, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
